Evanescence
Evanescence is an American Rock band founded in Little Rock, Arkansas in 1995 by singer/pianist Amy Lee and guitarist Ben Moody. After recording independent albums, the band released their first full-length album, Fallen, on Wind-up Records in 2003. Fallen sold more than 17 million copies worldwide and helped the band win two Grammy Awards and seven nominations, as well as scoring No. 6 in CBS's "Top Bestselling Albums of the Last 10 Years" (2008). A year later, Evanescence released their first live album, which sold more than one million copies worldwide. In 2006, the band released their second studio album, Door, which sold more than five million copies. The line-up of the group has changed several times: David Hodges leaving in 2002, co-founder Moody left in 2003 (mid-tour), bassist Will Boyd in 2006, followed by guitarist John LeCompt and drummer Rocky Gray in 2007. The last two changes led to a hiatus, with temporary band members contributing to tour performances. Billboard ranked Evanescence No. 71 on the Best Artists of the Decade chart. Announced in June 2009, the newest line-up of the band eventually returned with Evanescence, their self-titled third studio album, released on October 11, 2011. It debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard chart with 127,000 copies in sales. The album also debuted at No. 1 on four other different Billboard charts; the Rock Albums, Digital Albums, Alternative Albums, and the Hard Rock Albums charts. The band spent 2012 on tour in promotion of their new album with other bands including The Pretty Reckless and Midland. History 1995-2001: Formation and Early Years Evanescence in 2006. Left to right: John LeCompt, Amy Lee, Terry Balsamo, Rocky Gray, and Tim McCord Evanescence was founded by singer, pianist and songwriter Amy Lee and former lead guitarist and songwriter Ben Moody. The two met in 1994 at a youth camp in Little Rock, where Moody heard Lee playing "That)" by Meat Loaf on the piano. Their first songs together were "Solitude" and "Give Unto Me", both written by Lee, and "Understanding" and "My Immortal", both written by Moody. The songs were edited by both artists, and they shared equal credit. Two of Lee and Moody's songs were played on local radio stations, raising local awareness of the group and demand for a concert. The band eventually appeared live, and became one of the most popular acts in the area. Citation needed After experimenting with band names, such as Childish Intentions and Stricken, they decided on Evanescence, which means "disappearance" or "fading away" (from the word evanesce, which means "to disappear"). The band released two EPs. The first is the self-titled Evanescence EP (1998), of which about 100 copies were made and distributed at the band's early live performances. The second is the Sound Asleep EP, also known as the Whisper EP (1999). There was also a third EP called Mystary EP (2003). For their first full-length demo CD, Origin (2000), about 2,500 copies were produced and sold to concert audiences. Origin and the EPs contain demo versions of some songs on their debut album, Fallen. During a radio interview, Lee and Moody encouraged fans to download the band's older songs from the Internet. 2002-2005: Fallen and Anywhere But Home Having first encountered the band at Ardent Studios in Memphis and been suitably impressed, producer Pete The band's signature font was created when Fallen was in development. The label designers used slightly modified versions of each character to make the track titles look unique. Matthews played their demos to his friend at Wind-up Records, Diana Meltzer. It was when Meltzer heard "My Immortal" that she became interested in signing the band, saying she "knew it was a hit". The Wind-up A&R told HitQuarters that, although they already exhibited huge talent, they were still young and needed to be developed, and "given the time and opportunity they could deliver a breakthrough sound. Once signed the band were relocated to Los Angeles, given an apartment and rehearsal space and enrolled in a gym. Lee was given acting, vocal and movement classes. After almost two years producer Dave Fortman was brought in to produce their first album''Fallen''. However, record label executives initially refused to release the album unless the band would agree to add a full-time male co-vocalist. When the band would not agree to this demand, the label relented and only insisted on having a male vocalist in the album's lead single, "Bring Me to Life". Lee was still not happy about this, but agreed to it. In early 2003, the lineup was completed by Amy Lee and Ben Moody's friends, John LeCompt, Rocky Gray and Will Boyd, all of whom worked on Evanescence's earlier songs. While they were looking to promote Fallen, Evanescence accepted an offer from the video game company Nintendo to perform on the Nintendo Fusion Tour, which they headlined in 2003. Fallen spent 43 weeks on the Billboard Top 10; was certified 7x Platinum in the United States; and sold more than 17 million copies worldwide. The album was listed for 104 weeks on the Billboard 200, and it was one of eight albums in the history of the chart to spend at least a year on the Billboard Top 50. On October 22, 2003, Moody left the band during the European tour for Fallen, reportedly because of creative differences. In an interview several months later, Amy Lee said: "...we'd gotten to a point that if something didn't change, we wouldn't have been able to make a second record." This became a point of confusion, as Moody and Lee stated on the Fallen album liner notes that they were best friends. Lee said it was almost a relief that Moody left because of tensions created within the band. During an interview, Lee has said, "I don't know, I just think it's exactly what I would've expected. He's more about kind of the pop influence sort of thing and also, you know, about being commercial and I mean selling albums: That's the part of him we often disagreed on. I wanted to do the more artistic weird thing and he'd wanna do the thing that people would want to hear..." She adds "So that's a lot of the reason why it's been so fun writing now, is that we're not thinking about that. It's like 'what do we like?', 'what's fun?', like 'what do we want to do that's different?'" Moody was replaced by Terry Balsamo from Cold. Evanescence's major label debut single "Life", featuring guest vocals from Paul McCoy of 12 Evanescence performing at the concert in Le Zénith, Paris, featured on Anywhere but HomeStones, was a global hit for the band and reached number 5 on the American Billboard. where it stayed for four weeks from June – July 2003. The song also became the official theme for No Way Out (2003). The equally popular "My Immortal" peaked at number 7 in the U.S. and UK charts, and both songs were featured in the soundtrack for the action movie Daredevil. "Bring Me to Life" was recognized at the 46th Grammy Awards in 2004, where the band won the Grammy Award for Best Hard Rock Performance Grammy Award for Best New Artist awards and were nominated for two others. New Artist awards and were nominated for two others. "The two other singles off Fallen are Going Under" (#5 U.S. Modern Rock Tracks, No. 8 UK Charts) and "Everybody's Fool]]" (#36 U.S. Modern Rock Tracks, No. 23 UK Charts); all were promoted by a music video. In addition, Fallen is No. 6 at the "Top Bestselling Albums of the Last 10 Years". After selling more than 7 million copies in the United States alone and 17 million worldwide. Evanescence's new lineup released a DVD/CD compilation titled Anywhere but Home. The DVD includes a concert in Paris, as well as behind-the-scenes features, including shots of the band backstage signing autographs and warming up. Also on the CD are the live songs "Breathe No More" (from the film movie soundtrack), "Farther Away", and the band's Cover version of Korn Thoughtless. The album has sold more than a million copies worldwide. 2006-2009: The Open Door A spokesperson for the band's label confirmed on July 14, 2006, that bassist Will Boyd had left the band for "not wanting to do another big tour" and wanting "to be close to his family." Amy Lee originally broke the news to the fans in a post on an unofficial Evanescence site, EvBoard.com.28 In an interview with MTV, posted on their website on August 10, 2006, Lee announced that Tim McCord, former Revolution Smile guitarist, would switch instruments and play bass for the band.29 The album progressed slowly for several reasons, including Amy Lee's desire to maximize the creative process and not rush production, other band members' side projects, guitarist Terry Balsamo's stroke, and the loss of their former manager.27 Although Lee stated on the fan forum Evboard that Evanescence's new album would be completed in March 2006,30 the release was pushed back allegedly because "Wind-up Records...wanted to make a few changes to the upcoming single "Call Me When You're Sober", which hit modern rock and alternative rock radio on August 7, 2006. The 13-track album The Open Door was released in Canada and the United States on October 3, 2006;16 the United Kingdom on October 2, 2006; and Australia on September 30, 2006.31 The album sold 447,000 copies in the United States in its first week of sales and earned their first No. 1 ranking on the Billboard 200 album chart, becoming the 700th No. 1 album in Billboard since the chart became a weekly feature in 1956.1832 The music video for "Call Me When You're Sober" was shot in Los Angeles and is based on the fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood. The Open Door became available for pre-order on the iTunes Store on August 15, 2006; the music video for "Call Me When You're Sober" was also made available. The tour for The Open Door began on October 5, 2006, in Toronto and included locations in Canada, the U.S. and Europe during that year. This first tour continued on January 5, 2007 and included stops in Canada (alongside band Stone Sour), Japan and Australia (alongside band Shihad) and then returned to the U.S. for a second tour in the spring (alongside bands Chevelle and Finger Eleven).3334 As part of their tour, Evanescence performed on April 15, 2007 on the Argentinan festival Quilmes Rock 07 along with Aerosmith, Velvet Revolver and other local bands.35 They also co-headlined on the Family Values Tour 2007 along with Korn and other bands.3637 The group closed their European tour with a sell-out concert at the Amphi in Ra'anana, Israel, on June 26, 2007,38 and finished the album tour on December 9, 2007.39 On May 4, 2007, John LeCompt announced that he had been fired from Evanescence, and also stated that drummer Rocky Gray had decided to quit.40 Wind-up issued a press release on May 17, 2007, stating that two Dark New Day members, drummer Will Hunt and guitarist Troy McLawhorn, would be joining the band to replace LeCompt and Gray.41 It was initially stated that Hunt and McLawhorn would tour with Evanescence until the end of the Family Values Tour in September 2007,42 but both continued to play with the band through The Open Door tour.39 2009-2015: Evanescence and Hiatus In a news posting to the Evanescence website during June 2009, Amy Lee wrote that the band was in the process of writing new material for a new album proposed for release in 2010. She stated that the music would be an evolution of previous works and be "better, stronger, and more interesting".43 The band played a "secret show" at the Manhattan Center Grand Ballroom in New York City on November 4, 2009, with label mates Civil Twilight. Tickets for the show sold out in five minutes. This performance acted as a warm-up for their headline appearance at the Maquinária Festival in São Paulo, Brazil, which took place on November 8.444546 Evanescence entered the studio on February 22, 2010, to begin recording.47 Will Hunt returned as drummer while a second drummer and programmer, Will "Science" Hunt, was brought in to assist in writing but ultimately did not join the band.4849 David Campbell, who previously worked on The Open Door, was brought back to handle string arrangements,50 and the album was scheduled for release by the producer Steve Lillywhite.51 Lee later said that "Steve wasn't the right fit" and was replaced by producer Nick Raskulinecz.52 At the time the band began recording, the album was intended for an August or September 2010 release.53 However, on June 21, 2010, Lee announced on EvThreads.com that Evanescence had temporarily left the studio to work further on the album and "get our heads into the right creative space". Lee also indicated that record label Wind-up Records was going through "uncertain times", which would further delay the release of the album.5455 The band reentered the studio in early April 2011 with producer Nick Raskulinecz, who had produced music for Alice in Chains and Foo Fighters, to continue work on the third album.5657 It was reported that the album would be released in late 2011.56 Troy McLawhorn was reported to have rejoined the band as a primary guitarist after leaving post-grunge band Seether, but Evanescence's management later stated that this was not the case.58 On June 12, 2011, Amy Lee announced through her Twitter account that Troy McLawhorn was officially back with Evanescence and that the release date for the new album would be October 4, 2011.59 Later, on July 11, 2011 it was reported by MTV News that the release date for the album had been pushed back to October 11, and that the first single from the album will be "What You Want".60 The band recorded the album at Blackbird Studio, Nashville.61 During an interview with Kerrang!, Lee revealed that the new album's title will be Evanescence.6263 Lee said that the decision for the title of the album was her love towards Evanescence, as well as the record being written more collaboratively than albums from the past.63 Other themes are the ocean,52 quest for freedom and falling in love.64 The Evanescence Tour began on August 17, 2011, with a show at War Memorial Auditorium in Nashville.65 The band then performed at Rock on the Range in Winnipeg on August 20, 2011,66 and at Rock in Rio on October 2 alongside Guns N' Roses and System of a Down as well as Brazilian artists Pitty and Detonautas Roque Clube.67 After a series of events in North America, Evanescence traveled to Europe in November to play a sold-out tour in the UK, Germany and France, with support from The Pretty Reckless and Australian band ME. Evanescence performed at the Nobel Peace Prize Concert on December 11, 2011, where they played "Lost in Paradise" and "Bring Me to Life",68 before again touring in North America. In February 2012 they toured Japan with Dazzle Vision,6970 and in the same month performed in other southeast Asian countries. March 2012 saw the band tour Australia and New Zealand with Blaqk Audio.7172 Between April and July 2012, Evanescence toured in Europe and North America, with additional stops in Africa and the Middle East. Evanescence paused their tour to take part in the Carnival of Madness Tour alongside Halestorm, Cavo, New Medicine and Chevelle. This tour began on July 31, 2012, in Springfield, Illinois, and ran through September 2, 2012, ending in Buffalo, New York. The Evanescence Tour resumed in October 2012 with stops in South America, Costa Rica and Panama. The tour wrapped with a series of shows in England, ending on November 9, 2012, in London's Wembley Arena. Lee stated the band plans to take an extended break after the tour, saying, "At the end of any really long tour you need to get your head in order. I think at the end of the run we'll go on a break for a while and figure things out."73 In October 2013, Wind-up Records sold part of their catalog of artists, including Evanescence and their master recordings, to Bicycle Music Company. The combined company Concord Bicycle Music will market the catalog.74 On January 3, 2014, it was announced that Amy Lee had filed a lawsuit against former record label Wind-up Records, seeking $1.5 million in unpaid royalties owed to the band.75 In March 2014, via her Twitter account, Lee announced that she and Evanescence had been released from their record label and were independent artists.76 2015-Present: Return to the Stage On April 27, 2015, it was announced that the band will perform at Japan's Ozzfest on November 21, 2015, as the second headline act, making it the band's first live performance since their hiatus.77 Prior to Ozzfest, Evanescence will play three shows in the United States.78 On August 7, 2015, Lee announced that long-time guitarist Terry Balsamo had departed the band. His position was filled by German singer and guitarist Jen Majura, bassist for folk metal band Equilibrium.79 In other media Lee claimed that she wrote a song for the 2005 film The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, but that it was rejected because of its dark sound. Lee went on to state that it was just "more great stuff The Open Door".80 Another song supposedly written for Narnia was the Mozart-inspired "Lacrymosa".81 The producers of Narnia, however, rebutted her claim, stating this information was "news to them" and that no Evanescence music had been planned for inclusion in the soundtrack.82 In 2010, Evanescence released "Together Again" as a digital download, a song created for The Open Door but later cut. The song was released to aid the United Nations Foundation in Haiti earthquake recovery efforts.83 It later received wide release as a digital download on February 23, 2010. Musical Style Critics vary in terming Evanescence a rock or metal band, but most identify them as some form of gothic band: publications such as The New York Times, Rough Guides, Rolling Stone and Blender have identified Evanescence as a gothic metal act,3858687 while other sources such as NME, MusicMight, IGN, PopMatters and Spin have termed them gothic rock.4888899091 They have been compared to a variety of bands from differing genres, such as nu metal ensembles like P.O.D. and Linkin Park,9293 gothic metal groups like Lacuna Coil,94 and symphonic metal acts like Nightwish and Within Temptation.95 David Browne of Blender offers an elaborate description of the band's music as "goth Christian nü-metal with a twist of melancholic Enya."96 Adrien Begrand of Popmatters describes Evanescence as utilising "nu-metal riffage".91 Adrian Jackson of My Dying Bride stated that he feels Evanescence is doing something similar to his own gothic metal group, only in a more commercial direction.97 Other genres and influences used to describe the band's sound include industrial,9899 alternative metal,100 progressive metal,101 alternative rock,90 hard rock,102 electronica,88 post-grunge,100 chamber pop,103 and heavy metal.104 The band's official website classed their musical genre simply as "rock". Evanescence was originally promoted in Christian stores. Later, the band made it clear they did not want to be considered part of the Christian rock genre, like fellow Wind-up Records artists Creed.105 Terry Hemmings, CEO of Christian music distributor Provident, expressed puzzlement at the band's about-face, saying, "They clearly understood the album would be sold in these music channels."106 After many Christian stores began to remove the band's music from their shelves, Wind-up Records chairman Alan Meltzer then issued a press release in April 2003 requesting formally that they do this.107 In 2006, Amy Lee told Billboard that she had opposed being identified as a "Christian band" from the beginning.108 Discography Fallen is the debut studio album by American rock band Evanescence. It was released on March 4, 2003, through Wind-up Records and Epic Records.4 The album was recorded in multiple recording studios, including Conway Recording Studios in Hollywood, California. It is commercially the band's most successful album to date, selling more than seven million copies in the United States alone, and more than 17 million worldwide. It debuted at number 7 on the Billboard 200, selling more than 141,000 copies within its first week, eventually peaking at number 3 in June 2003. Internationally, it topped the charts in more than ten countries. It was certified Platinum seven times by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), and acquired multiple certifications worldwide. Upon its release, Fallen received mixed to positive reviews from music critics. It spawned four singles: "Bring Me to Life", "My Immortal", "Going Under", and "Everybody's Fool". "Bring Me to Life" and "My Immortal" peaked within the charts of more than ten countries, including Australia, the United Kingdom, and the United States. The album earned the band five nominations at the 46th Grammy Awards: Album of the Year, Best Rock Album, Best Rock Song, Best Hard Rock Performance and Grammy Award for Best New Artist, winning Best New Artist and Best Hard Rock Performance. # Fallen '''(2003) ## Normal ### Going Under ### Bring Me To Life ### Everybody's Fool ### My Immortal ### Haunted ### Tourniquet ### Imaginary ### Taking Over Me ### Hello ### My Last Breath ### Whisper ### My Immortal BAND VERSION ## Japanese Bonus Tracks ### Farther Away ### My Immortal BAND VERSION ## Limited Edition DVD Bonus Tracks ### Bring Me To Life MUSIC VIDEO # '''The Open Door (2006) ## Normal ### Sweet Sacrifice ### Call Me When You're Sober ### Weight of the World ### Lithium ### Cloud Nine ### Snow White Queen ### Lacrymosa ### Like You ### Lose Control ### The Only One ### Your Star ### All That I'm Living For ### Good Enough ## Japanese Edition Bonus Track ### Call Me When You're Sober ACOUSTIC VERSION ## Japanese Limited Edition Bonus Tracks ### Call Me When You're Sober MUSIC VIDEO ### Making of the Video: Behind the Scenes Footage # 'Evanescence '(2011) ## Normal ### What You Want ### Made of Stone ### The Change ### My Heart is Broken ### The Other Side ### Erase This ### Lost in Paradise ### Sick ### End of the Dream ### Oceans ### Never Go Back ### Swimming Home ## Delux Edition Bonus Tracks ### New Way to Bleed ### Say You Will ### Disappear ### Secret Door ## Japanese Edition Bonus Tracks ### The Last Song I'm Wasting On You ## iTunes Bonus Track ### What You Want REMIX ## Delux Edition Disc 2 Bonus Tracks ### What You Want MUSIC VIDEO ### Making of the What You Want Music Video Day 1 ### Making of the What You Want Music Video Day 2 ### Behind the Scenes: In the Studio 1 ### Behind the Scenes: At the Photoshoot ### On the Songs # 'Synthesis '(2017) ## Normal ### Overture ### Never Go Back ### Hi-Lo (featuring Lindsey Stirling) ### My Heart Is Broken ### Lacrymosa ### The End of the Dream ### Bring Me To Life ### Unraveling (interlude) ### Imaginary ### Secret Door ### Lithium ### Lost in Paradise ### Your Star ### My Immortal ### The In-Between (piano solo) ### Imperfection ## International Deluxe Edition Bonus DVD ### From The Inside: The Creation of Synthesis ### Synthesis (instrumental album) ### Synthesis (5.1 sound mix) ### Photo Gallery Members Current members # Amy Lee—lead vocals, piano, keyboards, harp(1995–present) # Tim McOrd—bass guitar(2006–present) # Wild Hunt—drums(2010–present; live member 2007) # Troy McLawhorn—ryhthm guitar, backing vocals(2011–present; live member 2007) # Jen Majura—lead guitar(2015–present) Former Members # Ben Moody—lead guitar, bass guitar, drums(1995-2003) # David Hodges—keyboards, piano, drums, backing vocals(1999-2002) # Will Boyd—bass guitar(2003-2006) # John LeCompt—rhythm guitar, backing vocals(2003-2007; live member 2002-2003) # Rocky Gray—drums, precussion(2003-2007; live member 2002-2003) # Terry Balsamo—lead guitar(2003-2015) Touring Members # Francesco DiCosmo—bass guitar(2003; appears on Falen) # Josh Freese—drums, precussion(2003; appears on Fallen) Awards and Nominations The list of awards and nominations received by the rock band Evanescence consists of 20 awards won and 58 nominations ranging from several publications such as MTV, Teen Choice Awards and the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. The band was founded by singer, pianist and songwriter Amy Lee and former lead guitarist and songwriter Ben Moody. After recording and releasing three EPs and one demo album, the band started working on their first major studio album, Fallen which was released in 2003. After the success of their first studio album Fallen and their first single "Bring Me to Life", Evanescence won two awards and received two nominations for the Grammy Awards in 2004. Later, "My Immortal" in 2005 was also nominated in the category for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals, and "Sweet Sacrifice" received a nomination for Best Hard Rock Performance. American Music Awards The American Music Awards is an annual awards ceremony created by Dick Clark in 1973. Evanescence received one nomination in 2003 and two in 2004. Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2003 Fallen Favorite Pop/Rock Album1 Nominated 2004 Evanescence Favorite Pop/Rock Band/Duo/Group2 Nominated Artist of the Year2 Nominated Brit Awards The BRIT Awards are the British Phonographic Industry's annual pop music awards. Evanescence were nominated in one category on the ceremony.34 Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2004 Evanescence International Breakthrough Artist5 Nominated Echo Awards Echo Awards is a German music award granted every year by the Deutsche Phono-Akademie (an association of recording companies). Each year's winner is determined by the previous year's sales. Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2004 Evanescence International Group Of The Year6 Won International Artist\Group Of The Year Won International Newcomer Of The Year Nominated Kerrang! Awards The Kerrang! Awards is an annual music awards show in the United Kingdom, founded by the music magazine, Kerrang!. The awards feature a mixture of readers' and critics' awards. The annual Kerrang! Awards ceremony is usually held in mid-August in London. The annual awards ceremony features performances by prominent artists, and some of the awards of more popular interest are presented in a televised ceremony. Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2003 Evanescence Best International Newcomer7 Won "Bring Me to Life" Best Single Nominated 2004 "Going Under" Best Single Nominated 2012 Evanescence Best International Band Nominated Amy Lee Hottest Female Nominated Grammy Awards The Grammy Awards are awarded annually by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. The first Grammy Awards ceremony was held on May 4, 1959, to honor musical accomplishments by performers for the year 1958. Evanescence won two awards out of seven nominations.89101112 Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2004 Evanescence Best New Artist13 Won Fallen Album of the Year13 Nominated Best Rock Album13 Nominated "Bring Me to Life" Best Hard Rock Performance13 Won Best Rock Song13 Nominated 2005 "My Immortal" Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals14 Nominated 2008 "Sweet Sacrifice" Best Hard Rock Performance15 Nominated International Dance Music Awards Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2004 "Bring Me to Life" Best Alternative Rock Dance16 Nominated Loudwire Music Awards Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2011 "What You Want" Rock Song of the Year Won Evanescence Comeback of the Year Won Artist of the Year Nominated Evanescence Rock Album of the Year Nominated Amy Lee Rock Goddess of the Year Nominated 2012 Amy Lee Rock Goddess of the Year Won MTV Awards MTV Music Video Awards The MTV Video Music Awards were established in 1984 by MTV to celebrate the top music videos of the year. Evanescence received 3 nominations.1718 Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2003 Evanescence Best New Artist Nominated "Bring Me to Life" Best Rock Video Nominated 2004 "My Immortal" Best Rock Video Nominated MTV Europe Music Awards Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2003 "Bring Me to Life" Best Song19 Nominated Evanescence Best Group19 Nominated Best New Act19 Nominated 2006 Evanescence Best Rock20 Nominated 2007 Evanescence Rock Out21 Nominated 2012 Evanescence Best World Stage Performance19 Nominated Los Premios MTV Latinoamerica Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2003 Evanescence Best New Artist — International Won Best Rock Artist - International Nominated 2004 Evanescence Best Rock Artist - International Nominated 2007 Evanescence Best Rock Artist - International Won MTV Australia Awards MTV Australia Awards (previously known as the MTV Australia Video Music Awards or AVMA's) started in 2005 and is Australia's first awards show to celebrate both local and international acts. Evanescence won one award on the ceremony.22 Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2007 The Open Door Album Of The Year Won MTV Asia Awards Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2004 Evanescence Favorite Breakthrough Artist Nominated Favourite Rock Act Nominated MuchMusic Video Awards The MuchMusic Video Awards is an annual awards ceremony presented by the Canadian music video channel MuchMusic. Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2007 Evanescence People's Choice: Favorite International Group Nominated "Call Me When You're Sober" Best International Video - Group23 Won NRJ Music Awards Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2004 Evanescence Best International New Artist Won 2007 Evanescence Best International Group/Duo of the Year24 Won The Open Door Best International Album of the Year24 Nominated "Call Me When You're Sober" Music Video of the Year24 Nominated NME Awards The NME Awards are an annual music awards show founded by the music magazine NME. Evanescence has received one award in 2013. Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2013 Amy Lee Hottest Woman Won Planeta Awards The Planeta Awards is an annual Peruvian awards ceremony established by Radio Planeta. Evanescence has received one award from two nominations. Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2007 Evanescence Rock Artist of the Year Nominated "Sweet Sacrifice" Best Female Vocal Interpretation (Amy Lee) Won Revolver Golden Gods Awards The Revolver Golden Gods Awards is an annual awards ceremony held by Revolver, an American hard rock and heavy metal magazine. Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2012 Amy Lee Best Vocalist25 Won Evanescence Album of the Year25 Nominated Evanescence Comeback of the Year25 Nominated Most Dedicated Fans25 Nominated Teen Choice Awards The Teen Choice Awards is an awards show presented annually by the Fox Broadcasting Company. Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2003 "Bring Me to Life" Choice Music Rock Track26 Won 2004 Evanescence Choice Rock Group Won World Music Awards The annual World Music Awards, founded in 1989, is an international awards show that honors recording artists based on their worldwide sales figures, which are provided by the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry. On the ceremony Evanescence won one award.272829 Year Recipient/Nominated work Award Result 2004 Evanescence Best Rock Artist Won Awards Procession and Succession Preceded by Norah Jones Grammy Award for Best New Artist 2004 Succeeded by Maroon 5 References "Amy's Story". OutoftheShadows.com. Archived from the original on November 8, 2006. Retrieved July 4, 2008. Jump up ^ Payne, Chris (April 30, 2015). "Evanescence Announces Its First Concert in Three Years". Billboard. Retrieved May 14, 2015. ^ Jump up to: a b Berelian, Essi (2005). The Rough Guide to Heavy Metal. London: Rough Guides. pp. 114–115. ISBN 1-84353-415-0. ^ Jump up to: a b "News: Heading Into the Studio". Evanescence.com. 2011. Archived from the original on May 18, 2011. ^ Jump up to: a b "Second Cup Cafe: Amy Lee Of Evanescence". CBS News. November 10, 2007. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ "Artists of the Decade Music Chart". Billboard. Retrieved January 26, 2012. Jump up ^ "Evanescence Nets Second No. 1 Album on Billboard 200 Chart". Billboard. September 14, 2009. Retrieved November 30, 2011. Jump up ^ D'Angelo, Joe (February 27, 2004). "Evanescence: The Split". MTV. Jump up ^ "Evanescence". Encyclopedia of Arkansas. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ "Evanescence EPs and pre-Fallen Material". EvanescenceReference.info. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ "Interview with DC101 radio on February 24, 2003". EvanescenceReference.info. February 24, 2003. Archived from the original (MP3 audio) on February 26, 2007. Jump up ^ "Evanescence Font". Draftlight.net. Retrieved January 31, 2008. ^ Jump up to: a b c "Interview With Diana Meltzer". HitQuarters. July 7, 2003. Retrieved October 19, 2011. Jump up ^ Beez; Lee, Amy (March 13, 2013). Scuzz Meets Evanescence. Scuzz TV. Retrieved December 29, 2013. Jump up ^ Serra, Brian (August 12, 2003). "Evanescence, Nintendo Fusion Tour". ShowandTellOnline.com, Internet Archive. Archived from the original on September 28, 2007. Retrieved September 28, 2007. ^ Jump up to: a b "Evanescence steps through "The Open Door"" (Press release). Evanescence.com. April 26, 2006. Jump up ^ "Duffy's Dazzling Debut". RIAA. July 27, 2008. Retrieved January 10, 2009. ^ Jump up to: a b Hasty, Katie (October 11, 2006). "Evanescence zooms by Killers to take No. 1". Billboard. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ Thompson, Ed (October 3, 2006). "The Open Door (Evanescence) – Music Review". IGN. News Corporation. Retrieved October 21, 2011. Jump up ^ Fuoco, Christina. "Evanescence: Biography". AllMusic.com. Retrieved May 23, 2010. ^ Jump up to: a b Bakker, Tiffany (January 9, 2004). "Moody Blues". Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ “” (September 16, 2008). "Amy lee habla de ben moody". Retrieved January 5, 2011. Jump up ^ D'Angelo, Joe (January 16, 2004). "Evanescence Name New Guitarist". MTV News via VH1. Retrieved August 20, 2008. ^ Jump up to: a b c d "Evanescence – Artist Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ "All The Number 1 Singles". TheOfficialCharts.com. Retrieved August 20, 2008. ^ Jump up to: a b c d e f "46th Grammy Awards – 2004". RockontheNet.com. Retrieved August 20, 2008. ^ Jump up to: a b "Evanescence – Bio". Evanescence.com. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ Harris, Chris (July 14, 2006). "Evanescence Lose Bassist; Amy Lee Vows To Stay On Schedule". MTV News via VH1.com. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ Harris, Chris (August 10, 2006). "Evanescence Set For Fall Tour; Amy Lee Reveals Inspiration Behind 'Sober'". MTV News via VH1.com. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ Lee, Amy (January 20, 2006). "EvBoard – i love my album :)". EvBoard.com. Archived from the original on February 16, 2006. Jump up ^ "Evanescence steps through 'The Open Door' – Amy Lee in love with new songs". Sony BMG Music Entertainment. May 3, 2006. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ "Call Me When You're Sober". JB Hi-Fi. Retrieved April 2, 2008. Jump up ^ "Official 2007 tour information". Evanescence.com. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ "Complete tour dates". EvanescenceTheOpenDoor.com. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ "Quilmes Rock 2007". VuenosAirez.com (in Spanish). Archived from the original on March 4, 2007. Retrieved April 29, 2007. Jump up ^ Moss, Corey; Chris Harris (March 26, 2007). "Korn, Evanescence, Hellyeah Top Family Values Tour Bill". MTV News. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ "Family Values Tour Coming To A City Near You! – Evanescence News". Wind-up Records via Evanescence.com. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ Saba, Rula (June 26, 2007). "Evanescence rocks the park". Ynetnews. Retrieved August 20, 2008. ^ Jump up to: a b Lee, Amy (December 9, 2007). "Closing the Open Door". EvThreads.com. Archived from the original on April 3, 2012. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ Gittelson, Gerry (May 4, 2007). "Rock act Evanescence on the rocks". Los Angeles Daily News. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ "Evanescence: New Lineup Announced" (Press release). Blabbermouth.net. May 17, 2007. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ "Korn, Evanescence Backing Musicians Vow To Carry On With Dark New Day". Blabbermouth.net. May 19, 2007. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ Hartzler, Amy (June 19, 2009). "News: Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?". Evanescence.com. Archived from the original on June 24, 2009. Jump up ^ Harris, Chris (November 5, 2009). "Evanescence Return to the Stage at "Secret" New York Gig". Rolling Stone. Retrieved November 21, 2009. Jump up ^ "Evanescence Returns To Live Stage, Taps Finger Eleven Guitarist". Blabbermouth.net. November 5, 2009. Retrieved November 21, 2009. Jump up ^ Harris, Chris (March 2, 2010). "Evanescence Return to Studio for New Album". NoiceCreep. Retrieved June 28, 2011. Jump up ^ H, Ollie (February 23, 2010). "Black Label Society Reveals New Drummer". MetalUnderground.com. Retrieved February 24, 2010. ^ Jump up to: a b Goodman, William (March 5, 2010). "Amy Lee on the New Evanescence Album". Spin. Retrieved March 6, 2010. Jump up ^ "A radio interview with Amy Lee (Evanescence) August 5th + new pictures". August 5, 2011. Retrieved August 7, 2011. There was a minute, I worked and wrote with this other guy named, who is also named Will Hunt, not my drummer. So that got a little confusing. He's awesome. But, um, he's not in the band. Jump up ^ Weingarten, Christopher R (March 2, 2010). "Evanescence Go Electro As Lee Has 'Fun With Music' on Next LP". Rolling Stone. Retrieved March 2, 2010. Jump up ^ Smith, Barnaby (February 24, 2010). "Steve Lillywhite Keen To Replace Cowell On 'American Idol'". Spinner.com. Retrieved February 24, 2010. ^ Jump up to: a b "Amy Lee Talks Evanescence's Comeback LP". SPIN.com. April 13, 2011. Retrieved July 4, 2011. Jump up ^ Florino, Rick (February 26, 2010). "Evanescence is Back". ArtistDirect.com. Retrieved March 1, 2010. Jump up ^ Lee, Amy (June 21, 2010). "What's up". EvThreads.com. Archived from the original on January 6, 2012. Retrieved July 16, 2010. Jump up ^ "New Evanescence Album Delayed?". Blabbermouth.net. July 7, 2010. Retrieved July 16, 2010. ^ Jump up to: a b "Wind-up Records Scheduling a Fall 2011 Release" (PDF). Retrieved February 28, 2012. Jump up ^ "Updated: Ex-Seether Guitarist Has NOT Rejoined Evanescence". Blabbermouth.net. December 1, 2007. Retrieved April 14, 2011. Jump up ^ "Interview: Will Hunt talks new Evanescence album". Blabbermouth.net. February 26, 2011. Retrieved April 14, 2011. Jump up ^ Lee, Amy (June 12, 2011). "Twitter / Amy Lee YES!! I'm proud to announc ..". Twitter. Retrieved June 13, 2011. Jump up ^ Montgomery, James (July 11, 2011). "Evanescence's 'What You Want': Hear A Preview!". MTV News (MTV Networks). Retrieved July 11, 2011. Jump up ^ Titus, Christa (June 20, 2011). "Amy Lee: New Evanescence Album is 'Much More of a Band Collaboration'". Billboard. Retrieved June 21, 2011. Jump up ^ "We're Breaking All the Rules!". Kerrang!. June 25, 2011. p. 8. ^ Jump up to: a b Montgomery, James (June 23, 2011). "Evanescence Return With 'Dark, Beautiful' Self-Titled Album". MTV. Retrieved June 23, 2011. Jump up ^ Montgomery, James (June 27, 2011). "Evanescence's New Album 'All Over The Place,' Amy Lee Says". MTV News (MTV Networks). Retrieved June 28, 2011. Jump up ^ Montgomery, James (July 29, 2011). "Evanescence's Amy Lee Reveals Tour Plans". MTV News. Archived from the original on January 8, 2013. Jump up ^ "MTS Rock On The Range Canada :: Saturday, August 20, 2011 :: Winnipeg". Mtsrockontherange.ca. February 15, 2006. Retrieved April 14, 2011. Jump up ^ "Rock in Rio – Evanescence é a última banda confirmada" (in Portuguese). Rock in Rio. May 10, 2011. Retrieved June 7, 2011. Jump up ^ Le Miere, Jason (December 12, 2011). "Video: Evanescence Perform at Nobel Peace Prize Concert". Revolver. Retrieved January 24, 2012. Jump up ^ "Evanescence Japan Tour". Gekirock News. Retrieved April 1, 2012. Jump up ^ "Dazzle Vision to tour with Evanescence". timeout. Retrieved April 1, 2012. Jump up ^ "Blaqk Audio set to tour Australia". Bombshellzine. January 29, 2012. Retrieved March 29, 2012. Jump up ^ Purdie, Ross (March 20, 2012). "Amy Lee brings life back to Evanescence". news.com.au. Retrieved March 29, 2012. Jump up ^ Bowar, Chad (September 19, 2012). "Amy Lee Says Evanescence Will Take Extended Break After Current Tour". Loudwire. Retrieved November 8, 2012. Jump up ^ Christman, Ed (October 31, 2013). "Bicycle Music Acquires Wind-Up Records' Back Catalog, Cuts Deal with Concord Music Group". Billboard.com. Jump up ^ Hartmann, Graham (January 3, 2014). "Evanescence Singer Amy Lee Reportedly Suing Record Label for More Than $1 Million". Loudwire.com. Retrieved January 4, 2014. Jump up ^ Hartmann, Graham (March 20, 2014). "Evanescence’s Amy Lee: ‘For the First Time in 13 Years, I Am a Free and Independent Artist’". Loudwire.com. Retrieved March 20, 2014. Jump up ^ "「Ozzfest」にEvanescence追加、サバスに変わってオジー＆フレンズ" added to "Ozzfest", Black Sabbath changed to Ozzy & Friends. Natalie.mu. April 27, 2015. Retrieved April 27, 2015. Jump up ^ "Shows". Evanescence.com. Archived from the original on August 10, 2015. Retrieved August 10, 2015. Jump up ^ Childers, Chad (August 9, 2015). "Evanescence Guitarist Terry Balsamo Exits, Jen Majura Joins Band". Loudwire. Retrieved August 11, 2015. Jump up ^ Lee, Amy (December 2, 2005). "EvBoard – A Bunch Of Stuff!!!". EvBoard.com. Jump up ^ Reesman, Bryan (November 2006). "The Essence of Evanescence". Metal Edge 52 (11): 5–10. Archived from the original on April 21, 2008. Jump up ^ "Wardrobe closed to Evanescence singer". The New Zealand Herald. November 27, 2007. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ "Evanescence Teams Up With the United Nations Foundation to Raise Money for Victims of the Earthquake in Haiti" (Press release). United Nations Foundation. January 22, 2010. Retrieved January 22, 2010. Jump up ^ "Evanescence". The Daily Star. June 19, 2003. Retrieved January 24, 2012. Jump up ^ Chaplin, Julia (February 8, 2008). "A NIGHT OUT WITH: Amy Lee; The Goth Candidate". The New York Times. Retrieved February 22, 2009. Jump up ^ Sheffield, Rob (October 5, 2006). "Evanescence: The Open Door". Rolling Stone. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ Catucci, Nick (August 7, 2003). "Evanescence (live concert)". Blender. Archived from the original on January 13, 2009. Retrieved August 20, 2008. ^ Jump up to: a b "Evanescence". NME. UK. Retrieved February 20, 2009. Jump up ^ "Evanescence biography at Musicmight". MusicMight. Retrieved February 20, 2009. ^ Jump up to: a b Thompson, Ed (October 4, 2006). "Evanescence – The Open Door review". IGN. Retrieved February 20, 2009. ^ Jump up to: a b Begrand, Adrien (May 23, 2003). "Evanescence: Fallen". PopMatters. Retrieved February 20, 2009. Jump up ^ Miller, Kirk (March 25, 2003). "Fallen by Evanescence". Rolling Stone. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ Loftus, Johnny. "Fallen – Evanescence". Allmusic.com. Retrieved August 11, 2008. Jump up ^ Begrand, Adrien (May 12, 2006). "Lacuna Coil: Karmacode". PopMatters.com. Retrieved April 29, 2008. Jump up ^ Begrand, Adrien (January 24, 2005). "Nightwish: Once / Over the Hills and Far Away". PopMatters. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ Browne, David (2006). "Evanescence: The Open Door". Blender. Archived from the original on February 27, 2009. Retrieved August 11, 2008. Jump up ^ Grow, Kory (February 2007). "My Dying Bride". Decibel (28). Archived from the original on January 15, 2007. Retrieved August 11, 2008. Jump up ^ Dolan, Jon (October 9, 2006). "The Open Door (2006)". EW.com. Retrieved June 27, 2012. Jump up ^ "Reviews: Spotlights". Billboard 118 (40): p. 37. October 7, 2006. Retrieved June 27, 2012. ^ Jump up to: a b Loftus, Johnny (2004). "Anywhere But Home". Allmusic.com. Retrieved August 11, 2008. Jump up ^ Gill, Andy (October 6, 2006). "Album: Evanescence". The Independent. Retrieved August 12, 2012. Jump up ^ "Evanescence Live Q&A". Billboard.com. October 11, 2011. Retrieved June 27, 2010. Jump up ^ "Fallen – Evanescence". AOL Music. Retrieved December 16, 2010. Jump up ^ Gil, Baby A. (February 17, 2012). "Evanescence comes to town". The Philippine Star. Retrieved November 14, 2013. Jump up ^ "Evanescence Interview Ignites Christian Music Controversy". Yahoo! Music. April 16, 2003. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ Kaufman, Gil (April 15, 2003). "Evanescence Fall From Grace". Rolling Stone. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ Price, Deborah Evans (April 16, 2003). "Evanescence Set Pulled From Christian Distribution". Billboard news. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ Conniff, Tamara (September 12, 2006). "Evanescence leader Lee unlocks 'Door'". Reuters /Billboard via Entertainment News. Archived from the original on August 27, 2007. Jump up ^ "47th Grammy Awards – 2005". RockontheNet.com. Retrieved August 20, 2008. Jump up ^ "50th Grammy Awards – 2008". RockontheNet.com. Retrieved August 20, 2008. ^ Jump up to: a b Evanescence Win Two 2011 Loudwire Music Awards. Loudwire.com (January 2, 2012). Retrieved on April 7, 2012. ^ Jump up to: a b "Loudwire Awards: Artist of the Year and Rock Album of the Year". loudwire.com. Retrieved January 26, 2012. Jump up ^ "Loudwire Awards: Rock Goddess of the Year". loudwire.com. Retrieved January 26, 2012. ^ Jump up to: a b c d "'Revolver Golden Gods' 2012: Press Conference Highlights, Interviews Available". Blabbermouth.net. February 24, 2012. Retrieved February 28, 2012. External links # Official website Videos # Audio Only Videos # Lyrics Videos # Music Videos # Live Performances # Interviews 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on August 30, 2015. ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views